


What You Won't Do For Love

by Killjoy013



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Hargreeves is Alive, Dave Katz is a God send, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, No Incest, Post-Canon Fix-It, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy013/pseuds/Killjoy013
Summary: Klaus had been a good boy. Getting Sober and such but he couldn't run away from his problems. Well, he could but it always ends up biting him in the ass but not this time. He wouldn't tell a soul if he could help it.ORKlaus gets some goddamn recognition in a place he never thought he would.





	What You Won't Do For Love

**Author's Note:**

> I Only Stan Klaus, Five, Vanya. Diego and Alison are thin ice. I hope I did these characters justice, but read this back is a a bit cringy so let me know if it's good. Not Beta'd, we fuck up like real men. Let me know if you want more! I'd appericated it.

**What You Won't Do For Love**

_I guess you wonder where I've been_  
_I searched to find a love within_  
_I came back to let you know_  
_Got a thing for you and I can't let go_

 

* * *

 

Klaus groaned as he buried his head in the couch in the living room. They had saved the world, stopped the apocalypse, months ago and Klaus was bored and lost. All he had got from his duties was dear Ben and the ability to block out ghosts, like turning a facet. If he turned it back on, all of it would rush out and overflow.

He had forced himself to stay sober for about three months and some change through annoying his siblings, running through hobbies faster than Five could teleport, consuming the library's books, trying to find a place to live, fixing up his room, helping Vanya, helping out mom and Pogo and...well, you get the idea. 

He had managed a part-time job with flexible hours at a cafe and got a loft for cheap since a dude died in it. Lucky him, right? Well, the guy, Dominic, wasn't so bad. He never screamed or clawed at him like the other. The muteness probably had something to do with the angry red line on his neck. Strangled to death by his brother. Klaus was helping him so he could cross over. So he had spent time with Patch and Diego trying to gather up clues without blowing up his cover. Diego was proud to call him his brother in front of Patch for some reason. Their interaction left Klaus with a smile on his face and a hole in his heart right where the dog tags dangled on their chain. Klaus kept busying himself.

But it wasn't enough most of the time. He still felt the pull to run out those heavy doors and not come back. To run back to temptation.  The only reason he hadn't was the lingering image of Ben's disappointed face and the memory of Dave's soft voice as he said, "You can do anything you can put your mind to, doll. Believe that."

The latter kept him going even it left a bitter pang in his chest. David Katz. His Dave, too good to be true and too good to last. Sometimes Number Four would wake in the night screaming and shaking as his ears filled with the sounds of gunfire and bombs going off and gas hissing like a deathly serpent that couldn't be killed. Although his body had left Vietnam, his brain just didn't quite get the memo.

For that year, Klaus was in the thick of it, it was hell and heaven. He was surrounded by the dead but god, it gave him purpose, a sense of belonging. There wasn't favoritism with a heap of passive and aggressive insults or the sick realization that nobody would watch Klaus' back. It wasn't true in '68. They fought a useless, devasting war but Klaus finally felt like he was a part of something. A family. A band of brothers.

Klaus would've stayed if Dave hadn't died in his arms, space and time be damned. Dave was his light, guiding him to sanity even if he was gone. God wouldn't let him die so he had to survive his siblings without a certain vice. Vanya and Benny were his faves (tied with Five). He'd never breathed a word of 'Nam to them. The only one who had an inkling was Five and Ben. Five didn't push or prod and Klaus could dodge Ben's questions.

Klaus sat up from his hiding spot in the library. It was way too early in the morning for him to be awake. He took the luxury of sleeping in because sleep in itself was like a drug when he didn't wake up screaming. He peered out the window sill to check and see if the sun was rising yet. Nope. A brief thought whispered at him to jump and he stomped it down. His brain itched for a cigarette but his stomach wanted food and his heart wanted a warm body to lay against.

Klaus sighed, long and hard, and instead pulled his knees to his chest. It was way too early (or late) to annoy anyone and he didn't wanna wake mom just so he could eat. He could be alone in his thoughts for a few more hours, right?

.... _right_?

Klaus closed his eyes, desperately trying to think of some way to pass the time. His hand subconsciously went to Dave's tags and he thumbed the Star of David stamped in the metal. He could almost hear Sarge Hatchet and his hick accent commanding him. Maybe that'll get him tired enough to not dream.

He sat up and crept into the gym. He shut the door after looking around to make sure no one was there. Klaus remembered his training in 'Nam like he knew the back of his hand. His back straightened and he started with his pull-ups. He let himself get sucked into the memory of Dave right next to him. The gym began to morph into the jungle his nightmares were so familiar with. 

Luther woke up moments before the sun was set to rise. He was meticulous with brushing his teeth, putting on the clothes he set out that day. He listened to the weather on the radio, even though it would have no effect on what he would wear.

Then he heard it.

The sound of thundering frantic running footsteps on a treadmill. Whoever was on it, was running like their life depended on it. Luther frowned and gruffed. Must be Diego but...he was out with Patch last night. Couldn't be Allison, she wasn't a morning person at all. Wasn't Five, why would he run when he could jump? Besides he would train his sharpshooting skills. Vanya would be shredding on her violin.

That only leaves...

No, not the ~~junkie~~ Number Four. Luther shook his head. Klaus, he had to remind himself, Klaus was trying to stay sober and he was supposed to support him like a good ~~Number One~~ brother.

He sat up with a groan and made his way to the gym.

Klaus was there alright. He had snagged Luther's sweatpants and Ali's tank top which was thrown over a bench. He was repeatedly tapping the button on it, urging it to go faster as he somehow kept up with it. His feet were bare and his shoes were thrown in two different directions.  
  
Luther had to admit, Klaus' form was perfect even with the slight stumbles. But by God, he was running, like hell itself was after him. Sweat covered him and there were wet imprints where his feet were.

By the time he was there, all of his other siblings were there too, peeking in on Number Four.

"No, sir! A soldier. Sold-ier! I'm not, sir, I'm not nothing. I'm a soldier!"

He repeated the last two sentences over and over louder and louder. Luther frowned since Klaus never enlisted to anything like the military (as far as he knew) or got kicked out like Luther would assume he would. And yet, on his right arm, was a military tattoo, a division that he couldn't identify with the way Klaus was driving his legs forward. He should probably say something. Breakfast would be soon and the others would up. He sighed as he heard the shuffling of feet and showers being turned on. Klaus picked a weird time to act out. Luther hadn't even noticed his siblings coming out their rooms to figure out who was on that treadmill so early.

"Klaus."

"I'm _not_ a failure!"

"Kl-"

"I'm not _just_ a junkie!"

"Klaus, buddy-"

"I'm not a just a number!"

"Klaus!"

"Sold-ier, yes, sir!"

Ben pushed his way through his sibling with Vanya close behind him. Klaus had been at it for hours it seemed and all they could do was stare like they didn't know their own brother.

Well, he supposed, they didn't know him like Ben and Vanya did. They were the closest to each other. Klaus stumbled again but this time his legs gave out and down he went. He slammed into the rubber tread with a heavy thud. The tread shot Klaus's wriggling body the sibling's way. The soles of his feet were red and raw.

He was sprawled out like a fallen angel. Klaus' eyes were dazed and focused at the same time. Then he flinched and rolled on his stomach. He started his pushups, again, the form was perfect for an ex-junkie. Where did all this strength come from? Diego watched him with a pit of unease in his stomach that was growing.

Vanya placed a hand on the small of Klaus' back as it went up and down.

"Klaus? It's okay. You can stop. I'm here."

"I can't, Dave. I got dropped. I have 300 more to go."

"Klaus, you're at home. Who's Dave?"

"David, don't talk like that. I'm a big boy."

He seemed to be stuck in that world of 1968. Ben didn't know what exactly happen back then. When Klaus went back, Ben didn't go with him. He was stuck around his other siblings. He waited for them to realize that their brother was gone. They didn't. He waited for Diego or Five to check to see if Klaus was okay after being tortured and kidnapped.

They didn't.

Ben got angry. He couldn't help it. Rage was building up in him like the Horror in him as he watched them live their lives without Klaus. They didn't know him like Ben does. Ben knows Klaus has to fight off demons that nobody can see and fighting a war between himself and temptations.

That, and the actual war he fought that broke Klaus enough to get sober, something that Ben's been preaching since long before he was dead. Ben hoped they would notice his efforts. And surprise, surprise, they didn't. Not a single one. Even after they saw his stunt in the Icarus Theatre or confirm that he did indeed had been talking to Ben the whole time and had talked to their dad. Even after Klaus, always, always had a point when he cared enough to listen or rather took the chance of being heard.

Now Klaus was hurting and all they could do was gawk.

Typical.

Vanya knew the pain of being forgotten more than anyone of them. Say what you will about the siblings, but they all loved Ben. They were devastated when he died. It was one of the major pieces that sent the family scattered from the Academy as far as they could (Save for Number One obviously. A loyal dog knows no limits.)

But they always side-eyed Klaus. When he was in his pryo phase or his pastel phase or his witch phase or his punk phase or his- well, you get the point. But they never tried to figure out why Klaus wanted there to be light where ever he went instead of cold darkness. Why he wanted to be numb. Why he sometimes yell at people weren't there. Why there were scars and scatches up his arms. Why Klaus went to darker corners to get high, to be numb.

Klaus was still doing push-ups and the others were finally realizing this wasn't just a stunt or an act. Something was wrong with Klaus.

"What's with him? Is-is he high or something?" Luther uttered.

"He's sober!" Vanya and Ben shouted in unison, still trying to comfort their Number Four.

"Okay, I-sorry, what happened to him? Why is he..." Luther gestured to him as he trailed off.

"Being weird? Like, really, really weird even for Klaus?" Diego filled in.

"He's having a flashback. A sudden and disturbing vivid memory of an event in the past, typically as the result of psychological trauma or taking LSD. Excuse me, darlings. He needs to be grounded."

They parted like the Red Sea for Grace to step in. She leaned down and cupped Klaus' sweaty and panicked face.

"Klaus, sweetie, can you hear me? You're at home. Do you feel my cold hand on your cheek? Do you smell my perfume?"

Klaus' dazed eyes went right through her and to left. He squinted before they widened.

"Get down!"

"You're not there, anymore, Klaus," Ben said softly and Vanya joined.

"I'm here, Klaus, and so are you."

Five was next, "It's not '68 anymore. You traveled back."

That got some confused looks from the rest. Five persisted and pressed his hand against the tags hard enough to make an indent into the flushed skin.

"The war is over, soldier."

That seemed to do it as the smog cleared from his eyes and Klaus looked up at his family. His lip quivered and tears flooded his eyes before he blinked them back. Breathe, Klaus. They think you're crazy already. What's a little PTSD to them?

"Well, hello, brandy bunch, what brings you here?"

Ben sighed, "You. You had a flashback when you were working out."

Klaus' facade of the playful wild card fell when his eyes darkened at the explanation.

Shit. Play dumb.

"I'm sorry I woke you up. Alison and Diego especially, you two need the beauty sleep. You must excuse the recovering addict and the family failure."

"Is all you think you are?" Alison whispered but it was sharp and soft at the same time in that Alison way. Klaus' eyes flickered to her and he fumbled for a witty comeback that didn't throw his baggage on the table.

"I-is there anything else? I mean, I meant-what did I mean? I meant to say, I'm sure you're all tired, it being the witching hours and all."

Ben blinked. "Klaus?"

"Yes, Benji?"

"It's 7:00. In the morning."

"Shit. Guess my clock was wrong."

"Have-have you been doing this since then?"

Klaus looked down. His eyes said a thousand words. Five's normally arrogant haughtiness softened to concern.

"Klaus. Was it '68 again?"

Klaus sigh erupted into a sad chuckle, "Guess that's my character development. More trauma. Oh, what gave it away?"

It was a rhetorical question but Five just said, "You were talking to Dave."

Klaus froze. His back stiffened and jaw clenched shut but he scrambled to his feet. Five and Ben opened their mouths to speak and they were both cut off.

"Don't. It was a hallucination." He directed to the first sentence to Five. That was a mistake in itself. Five hated been told what to do but he stopped at the desperation in his brother's eyes. Like a goddamn kicked puppy.

Five sighed, "You don't have to do this. You should put some faith in yourself and in others."

"Yeah, bruder von mir, look where that got me." Klaus snaps throwing his arms up. He goes to stomps out but Luther blocks the door. Klaus glares at him and suddenly, he's every bit of that soldier Sarge molded him to be. His eyes are aflame as he snarls.

"Let. Me. Leave. Moonboy. You don't know I'm capable of. None of you do. I just want to be left alone."

That's not completely true. Klaus wanted to be alone with Dave. Wanted to be with him. Dave would understand.

"What aren't you telling us?" Diego said taking a step towards him. Instead of backing up like Klaus normally would, he took a step forward and leaned into his space.  
  
"Leave me alone."

"Never." 

It was quick and nobody had expected Klaus to launch himself at Diego. He efficiently tackled him to the ground and went for the door. Diego grabbed a shoe and threw it at Klaus' ankles. The laces wound around his legs, slowing Number Four down enough for Two to charge. Klaus gets into a boxing stance (What?) and prepared for the fight ahead of him.

Luther should probably step in before Diego hurts Klaus. He blinks and before he can bear hug him, Klaus is sliding between his legs and running. Five jumped in front of the stairs and Diego is flanking him. Vanya is ignored with her request to talk this out maybe. Klaus whirls around as his sibling circle him. What part of left alone did they not hear?

Klaus glances up at the rope still hanging from the fallen chandelier. Then at Ben and he sees that disappointed look he was dreading to see. He can't go up or down or left or right.

"Klaus, please, tell me what happened-"

"He's off for his next fix obviously."

"Jesus, Luther, maybe let him fucking speak!"

"You know it, Diego. He tried to fight you! Maybe Dad-"

"Don't you start that Dad shit, man, not now."

Over. He'll go over. Vanya seems to realize that just as Klaus finalizes his choice. Her eyes widen as she says, "Guys, stop him! He's going to-"

Klaus got the banister under his feet in one jump and leaped for the rope. He expected the rug burn but not the fact that the rope was covered in a layer of fucking wax. Down he went with a sickening crash and thump into the metal frame of the chandelier. He fell head-first with a crunch that could only be his spine compressing and then breaking. Red oozed from his nose and ear into a puddle. Klaus twitched before stilling.

"-jump." Vanya finished before taking off for the stairs. She was the second one downstairs. Five was checking his pulse with disbelief written on his face. Then Panic. Genuine, startled panic.

"He's not breathing!"

"What? That was barely a fatal fall-"

"He fell on his head, Luther!" They all shouted. Ben shook Klaus as he whispered frantically, "No, No, damn it. Seven overdoses and you die like _this_? Wake up, Klaus, you asshole. Wake up!"

"Wake up, Klaus, you asshole-"

Huh. So those were going to be the last words he heard. He felt the familiar cold creeping up his body before being thrown in the deep end of a pool in the winter. The ice break under his weight and down, down, he sinks. Further than ever. He just hopes SHE not going to be mean to him again.

So it's only appropriate he wakes up gasping in a lake as tiny hands, tinier than dear Vanya's, pull him up and drag him to shore.

"Hey, hey, what're you doing here? Thought you hated me?"

"Never said that. I didn't like you very much. Not when you were throwing away my gift I gave you to use something Dee made. It was like a child saying they love the other parent more after a divorce."

"Dee?"

"My partner. Can't make the world spin by myself, can I?"

Oh, he thinks so he says it. She scoffs, still dragging him through the mud and into the door of a cottage like he's a sack of potatoes. Klaus lets her, after all, what can he do? He's dead. So he does what he's good at. Running his mouth.

"From what I can see the roof looks sturdy. Nice strong beams and oh, is that _oak_ wood?"

She sighs and he's thrown into the chair with a cup of steaming tea in his hands. By the smell, he can tell it's honey chamomile tea with milk and more than a dash of sugar. Mom made it for him and used to stir in his medicine from his sore throat he got from screaming in that crypt. His favorite drink, next to an Irish coffee with more Irish than Coffee. He takes the time to take a sip and study his surrondings. The cottage is filled with jars of greens and blues. A blanket of moss covered the floor like carpet and despite the fireplaces and yellow-tinted stained glass, it was bright. A warm sunshiney color flooded the room. There were no shadowy corners for ghosts to hide and sulk. It was quiet. Klaus never knew how much he loved the tranquil feeling of silence until he left 'Nam. But this wasn't the Academy's tense quiet that the place commanding, sucking the very life from you from the inside out or the way the halls and walls never seemed to end. 

"Oh-kay, what did I do this time?" Klaus said loudly to interupt his thoughts. He was dead, it didn't matter anymore for right now.

She rolled her eyes, "You killed yourself. After everything I've done for you, go off and kill yourself _accidentally_ because you can't talk to your siblings. But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

His interest? Peaked.

"No?"

She seemed to be a million miles away and present at the same time as she hummed. Her eyes, a dark rich drown like fertile soil, were trained on the fire next to them. The wood crackled under the heat and an amber landed at her feet. She picked it up, surveying it, before cracking it open like an egg. There was a note in it. Klaus reckoned the language was older than old by the way they looked. Powerful and otherworldly.  Suddenly She grinned and for a split second, Klaus could see Vanya in the way her eyes crinkled at the edges and Five in the dimple that made a lovely guest appearance on her cheeks.

She shook her head and said softly, "No, I wanted to say...I'm proud of you, Little one. You stopped the end, got sober, and even with the shit me and Dee have put you through, have a heart of gold. I am so proud of you. I vouched for you, said that you never be a lost cause and now, I can prove it."

Klaus blinked as the words sunk in. Then the tears started, racing down his face as he whimpered, "No-no one has ever said that to me. You mean it?"

She hummed, "With all the matter and mass in the universe. Drink your tea, Klaus."

He did as he told and she smiled at him, her face suddenly flickering into something otherly before it pulled back into her young warm one. "And as you know, good boys get rewarded."

That, that right there, Klaus could almost hear Grace saying the same thing when he helped her wash the dishes or clean. "I thought Benji being alive was our prize."

"That was Dee's gift to the family for stopping the end. That would have been a lot of paperwork for him. This one is from me to you."

"Ooh, a pony?"

Her face flickered in a playful all-knowing smile like he'd seen on TV, you know, the one that parents would give when their kids asked how did Santa know what they wanted this.

"Don't push your luck. Dee had to pull this one up deep and file out the paperwork for you. He hates paperwork...but he tolerates you so it balances it out. He would like me to pass on the message that if you misuse your gift he will take it back."

"Is it a car? A chance to talk to Freddie Mercury? A chance to hear Kurt Cobain sing again? A _fast_ car?"

She chuckled again and Klaus's very being was warmed, he liked this way more than the tough love she gave him last time around but he guessed he needed a kick in the ass then.

"No but I think you'll like the... _milage_ on this one. But-"

"There's always a but."

"Hush, child. As I was saying, but you have to keep up the good works. Figuring out your powers, staying sober and helping that sister of yours out. Maybe the others if you're so inclined."

"I can see myself inclining...maybe."

"That's my boy." She smiled reaching to cup his face. Her hands were weathered but still soft. Klaus could suddenly see how Diego became a momma's boy as he felt the soft affection She had for Number Four. It shouldn't have brought him to tears but it was the softest thing he's _let_ himself lean into.

"Thank you. For sending me back and giving me the kick in my ass I needed. Oh, and the surprise gift. Can I get a hint? Does it rhyme with smunicorn?"

She chuckled again and taps his bare chest save for the tags.

" _There_. That's your hint."

"Just as vague as they write you to be. What do I call you? I've called you She in my head. Uppercase S."

A pleasant smile curled on her lips, "Creator."

"And Dee?"

"He prefers Death. He calls me Lee."

Klaus looked up, "No way! Is he punk rock or-"

"Your time is up, Little one. Your siblings are starting to worry you might have bit the big one." She said getting up but Klaus wasn't ready yet.

" _Wait_!"

She paused and looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Thank you. And tell Daddy Dearest what we did for me, please? I know it may be a little _hot_ where he's staying but-"

"I will. You have my word. Now drink your tea before it gets cold."

Klaus downed the rest, "Ten out of ten. This is so good. Like a cup of Heav-"

" ** _Now, rise."_**

"Wai-"

Klaus was suddenly dragged back in that icy pool. Then he was alive. He sat up screaming and fist slamming against the stained carpet, "GOD DAMN IT CREATOR" and then quietly, "Could you warn me first next time?"

Then he's getting smothered by Ben, Vanya, and Five. Luther looks like he's seen the world through Klaus' eyes and was tearing up. Alison looks to be in shock and Diego is straight up sobbing in Grace's arms but it turned into a relieved chuckle.

Ben punches him in the gut, "Don't do something stupid like that ever again."

"Have you met me, Benny boy?"

"I'd rather not have to scape up my brother from the floor. Especially when he's such a pain in the ass to save." Five cuts in all haughty like he isn't in his lap with his arms around his middle.

"Guilty," Klaus says kissing Van's cheek which is streaked with tears. He does feel bad but they should know better than to crowd him. He expected to break an arm or something and then scramble out the door around the block to Van's or Diego's not to bite the bullet.

Well, at least he met Creator again. She's awesome. He smiles at the words echoing in his mind.

Somebody was proud of him. Now, Klaus had to prove that she had faith in the right person. Betting on the right horse.

"Horse. Pony. Unicorn. _Gift_. My gift!" He said out loud, sitting up from the pool of his own blood. Alison was helping Mom wipe the blood from his head and neck. Her beatiful face scrunched up in confusion.

Just as those words tumble out his mouth, there's a knock at the door. Klaus knows it in his bones, it's his gift. Dave's dog tags pressing against his skin right shere his heart was. Klaus'eyes widen as the pieces clicked together and by the Creator, he hoped he was right.

He scrambles up but Luther pulls him down, "You, rest."

"My gift's here. I want to see it first."

Luther actually, for some remarkable reason, consider his protest, "How about I open the door and we all have our eyes closed?"

He looks up and then a beaming smile bubbles up on his face as he nods eagerly. "Okay."

Five rolls his eyes before closing them. The others do the same as Luther's muscle memory takes over and he opens the door. Whatever it is, is blocked by his fucking upper body.

"Luther! Move out the damn way. I want my pony!"

He side-steps and Klaus gasps, his heart bursting and growing three million sizes bigger. Yes, Klaus Hargreeves, Number Fucking Four, is bursting at the seams at his gift.

"I love you all but can you get off of me?" he rushes out and they detangle from him, their eyes opening and focusing on the man at their door with an army bag and a smile as big as space itself as he waits patiently for Klaus to greet him. He steps inside, not sparing a glance at Swole Luther or the walking monkey with a cane. No, his eyes are trained only on Klaus like he hung the stars. And Klaus was looking at him like he was seeing a god.

"Klaus, who-"

" _Hush_!"

Klaus has to make sure it's his Dave and not a carbon copy for a sexytimes, even though that would be a good gift.

" _Imagine me and you, I do._ " He starts to sing and Dave grins, his eyes lighting up.

" _I think about you, day and night,_ " Dave croons back, his voice on the deeper side and just as smooth as the day he met him.  
  
" _It's only right,_ " Klaus cuts in his voice breaking. This is the deal breaker, to see if it is really is his David Asher Katz.

" _To think about the mess I love and hold him tight-_ " Dave is cut off by a blubbering Klaus tackling him, arm and legs around him. Klaus cups his face, his strong jaw and bright adoring eyes, and crashes their lips together. It's likes coming home, to a real home, not pretentious walls and tension, when they connect lips. It's stars burning bright and fireworks and explosions of red and pinks and blues behind his eyes.

"Oh, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, doll. I've been waiting forever to see you again. Seems I've been let out on good behavior?"

"It wouldn't be good for very long with the way you're looking at me, Love. I can't wait to introduce to my dear friend Mr. Lube and handcuffs. This is the best gift _ever_. Remind me to-"

"Doll?"

"Huh?"

"Wanna introduce me to your family before you fuck me right in front of them?"

"Not today. Maybe tomorrow. Right now, you're going back to my place and we're not leaving 'til I can't walk, see or talk straight, you got that?"

"Yes, doll. I got a 1964 Pontiac for my troubles in the war. Wanna ride?"

Klaus beamed, "I love you."

"I love you."

* * *

 

 _What you won't do, do for love_  
_You've tried everything but you won't give up_  
_In my world, only you make me do for love what I would not do_

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, you should totally comment and kudos so that way I know what you folks like and don't. Constructive criticism and/or commentary is super helpful and welcomed! Thanks for reading.
> 
> Be careful and be good people out there!
> 
> -KJ


End file.
